La Sutil Caída de las Flores
by Eduardo Neviani
Summary: Todo parecía haber terminado, pero una nueva historia comienza a trazarse, los demonios han emergido de sus escondites para reclamar la tierra y a los habitantes de ella, nuestros héroes han de detenerlos, para defender todo aquello que ama, y que amaran tras la sangre y las lágrimas, una historia se escribe sin buscar final. InuXsaN
1. Capítulo I: La Batalla

**Capítulo I**

_**La Batalla**_

Naraku ha sido derrotado, con él ha desaparecido la perla de Shikon, Kohahu y Kykio han perecido a su destino, el agujero negro de Miroku ha desaparecido, todo es silencio en los rededores montañosos por los que Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y Miroku transitan, después de la ardua batalla, no hay mucho que decir, hay heridas superficiales e internas que no sanaran durante mucho tiempo, pero que ahora duelen más que nunca, pero como todo durante lo mundano de la vida no durara demasiado, Mioga se posa en el hombro de Inuyasha para hablarles.

- Chicos no quisiera molestarlos, sé que se han esmerado en esa lucha y que quizás les queden pocas fuerzas, pero hay un nuevo problema y sólo vengo a decirles que estén preparados, al destruir a Naraku sus súbitos y demonios que permanecían escondidos por miedo ahora saldrán a la luz a reclamar sus terrenos, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero Inuyasha, sólo estén alerta, yo debo ir con Totosai tenemos que planificar una defensa para lo que se avecina.

- Gracias Mioga ahora es hora de que huyas ya me parecía extraño el olor del ambiente, algo grande ocurrirá.

Mioga se marcho pero el silencio en las bocas de estos caminante permanecía latente, la montañas comenzaba a descender en número, y el bosque comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte de su andar, Sango daba vueltas por la perdida de su hermano, un perdida ya pactada antes de esto, algo que ya sabía que ocurriría, su ausencia ya era anunciada cada vez con voces más fuertes mientras el tiempo transcurría, sin embargo ahora que Kahaku había dejado al fin su cuerpo el dolor permanecía igual de fuerte que aquella noche en un castillo desconocido, dónde sus últimos vestigios de amistad murieron, Inuyasha por su parte sentía la ausencia de Kykio de una manera extraña, varias semanas antes de la batalla ya no estaba físicamente pero eso no impedía que Inuyasha sintiera un gran hueco en su interior, la mujer que había amado por primera vez ya sólo era un recuerdo, Miroku al contrario de ellos dos se sentía liberado de un gran peso, aunque sentía un tanto débil ya que no volvería a usar su agujero negro, Kagome sentía una extraña liberación, y a la vez un miedo, liberación de que su responsabilidad de encontrar los fragmentos de la joya y miedo de que su tiempo ahí se acabe, justo ahora que sabía que esos eran sus verdaderos amigos, y quizás no volvería a verlo ya que su aventura había terminado.

La noche comenzaba su ascenso al cielo, nuestros personajes ya se habían adentrado en el bosque para regresar a la aldea de Kaede, cuando un ruido estremece su andar, de la copa de uno de los tantos árboles que los rodean sale una gran sombra, era una extraña mutación de osos que trata de atacarlos, todos se ponen en defensa, Sango manda a Kirara a proteger a Shippo, Kagome y Miroku, ella se quita su Kimono habitual para envolverse en su traje de exterminadora, Inuyasha por su parte desenvaina a tessaiga y comienzan a lucha contra el extraño ente, ellos dos llevan la gran batuta de la pelea, aunque Kagome y Miroku intenta ayudar, es Sango quién da el golpe final al demonio que se desvanece tras el golpe de Hiraikotsu, todo parece terminar, pero un halo sale del arma de Sango y de pronto se quiebra en más fragmentos de los que dejo atrás la perla de Shikon.

- ¡Hiraikotsu!

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Sango? ¿Puedes reparar el arma? - le pregunto Miroku

- Lo haría si fuera dos fragmentos pero han desaparecido…..

- Vamos Sango algo podremos hacer… - dijo Kagome

- Eso espero, sólo ha quedado esto. - Sango les muestra una pequeña astilla que es lo único que ha dejado Hiraikotsu.

- Creo que debemos ir con Totosai Sango, él debe saber que hacer. - dijo Inuyasha en un tono molesto a la exterminadora.

- Quizás tengas razón, sólo que tu tono de amargura no me agrada después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

- Yo te llevare Sango no sé si los demás quieran acompañarnos, o puedo ir solo, sólo dame esa astilla.

- No Inuyasha, voy contigo, ustedes vayan a la aldea, cuiden a Kirara prometo no tardar.

- Está bien chicos, los veremos allá, traten de no tardar, el ambiente es bastante extraño. - dijo Kagome mientras se despedía de un abrazo de Sango e Inuyasha.

Miroku y compañía se alejaron montando en Kirara para evitar los peligros del bosque, Sango e Inuyasha por su parte caminaban en otra dirección para dar con el creador de armas.

- Vamos Sango sube a mi espalda, de otra manera tardaremos demasiado en llegar.

- No sé Inuyasha, no me gusta ser carga de nadie.

- Tonta, serás carga si no subes y partimos rápido.

- Está bien sólo trata de mejorar tu actitud.

Sango subió a la espalda de Inuyasha, que empezó a correr en dirección opuesta al viento, Sango sentía el cabello de su coleta balancearse de un lado a otro, y el de su fleco chocar de una manera hermosa para la vista contra su frente, sentía algo extraño en ese momento, se aferraba al pecho de Inuyasha y dejaba que la noche le guiara por una emoción que nunca había sentido, era algo que oprimía su pecho, pero era algo bello, le gustaba la sensación, Inuyasha por su parte se sentía incomodo con la opresión en su pecho, pero le agradaba tal sensación, la noche ya estaba posada en el cielo, y un aura rodeaba a estos dos personajes, que ahora sin saberlo si quiera escribían un nueva comienzo, una nueva historia que se tranza por las pequeñas nubes nocturnas que los cubría, y que los llevarán a un paradero que jamás hubiesen imaginado.


	2. Capítulo II: Pequeños Sacrificios

**Capítulo II**

_**Pequeños Sacrificios**_

Después de un par de horas Sango e Inuyasha ya habían llegado a la forja de Totosai, ambos se sentían incómodos por los pensamientos que habían tenido, sin embargo no sabían que el otro los había correspondido, eso no importaba, el viaje se hizo incomodo por los recuerdos, ella debía amar a Miroku, como ha de ser, y él debía amar a Kagome, como ha de ser, Sango bajo de la espalda de Impiaza y caminaron juntos a donde estaba Totosai sentando.

- Oh vaya. ¿Qué los trae por aquí Inuyasha?

- Necesitamos un arma Totosai, no sé si recuerdes a Hiraikotsu.

- Claro que lo recuerdo es el arma de la exterminadora.

- Sí Totasai, sólo quedo esto, espero que pueda forjarme una nueva, puedo pagarle además. - Sango dice esto mientras entrega la astilla a Totosai quién la estudia después de cogerla.

- Lo lamento niña, pero no puedo hacerte un arma igual.

- ¿Por qué, cuál es el problema?

- Bien en principio esta astilla no me servirá de mucho, sólo indica los huesos de la criatura que se usaron en su fabricación, y también eso es otra mala noticias pues parece que ese tipo de demonios han dejado de existir en la actualidad.

- ¿Entonces no hay manera en hacer de nuevo a Hiraikotsu?

- Sí Sango pero tendrá que ser con los huesos o dientes de una nueva bestia, y tendrás que empezar de cero todo, desde su manipulación hasta la confianza del arma, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero.

- ¿No te serviría uno de mis colmillos Totosai?

- Ya habías tardado en ofrecerte a ayudar Inuyasha, creo que lo más factible es que sea forjado a partir de un diente de Inuyasha será más fácil así que te acostumbres a ella.

Sin decir más palabras Totosai cogió a Inuyasha desprevenido y arranco su colmillo ante la mueca de dolor de este, entonces empezó a trabajar en la nueva arma, Sango e Inuyasha se sentaron cerca y observaron durante el largo tiempo que duro la creación del nuevo Hirakotsu, Totosai termino de hacer el arma y sólo preparo las monturas y agarraderas a la medida de Sango, se levanto y coloco un granate en las puntas de este.

- Bien, he finalizado su arma, debes cuidarla demasiado jovencita, el gran Totosai no fabrica muchas así.

- Gracias Totosai siempre le estaré agradecida. - Sango hace una reverencia a Totosai - ¿Para que son estas pequeñas joyas en las puntas?

- Son granates sirven de equilibrio, las he puesto para que la manipulación del arma sea más fácil para ti, además así sólo tú podrás manipularla y nadie más, además pueden absorber la esencia vital de tus enemigos caídos para hacer tu arma más poderosa con el tiempo, esto te deja una gran responsabilidad encima, espero puedas acatarla jovencita.

- Sí, así lo haré muchas gracias Totosai.

- Adiós Totosai, manda a Mioga cuando tengan noticias sobre los demonios.

- Así se hará Inuyasha que tengan un buen viaje.

Después de alejarse a una distancia considerable de la forja de Totosai, Sango comenzó a maniobrar con su arma y a lanzarla en algunas ocasiones, lucía feliz con su arma, así que la coloco de nuevo en su espalda y se vistió con su Kimono habitual, por fin se dirigió de regreso a Inuyasha que la esperaba a unos metros de donde practicaba.

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha, es idéntica a mi antiguo Hiraikotsu.

- No tienes que agradecer nada tonta, era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Claro que tengo que agradecerte Inuyasha, no todos los días te regalan un colmillo para que lo forjen como un arma. - Sango comenzó a reír, y aunque Inuyasha se contuvo no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

Sango abrazo a Impiaza y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era algo extraño, como si algo hirviera en sus entrañas, parecía horrible, pero era una sensación reconfortante, ago parecido a recibir una frazada cuando se muere de frío, el cielo parecía abrirse, entonces Sango dejo el abrazo, para bien o para mal de Impiaza y volvió la cara hacia él.

- Gracias Inuyasha.

- De…. Nada…..

Inuyasha sonrío para si mismo, pues no podía creer los pensamientos que corrían por su mente, se hinco entonces para que Sango subiera a su espalda y comenzó el camino de regreso, con una sonrisa finamente detallada todo el camino, con la caída de las hojas ayudando a la estética del la ruta de regreso, Sango se quedo dormida al poco rato, reposando su cabeza entre el hombro derecho y la cabeza de Inuyasha, así que empezó a andar más despacio, para alargar el trayecto, para dejar que la sensación creciera, el amanecer comenzaba a golpear su rostro, el cielo cambiaba su matiz, pero lamentablemente para él, el viaje ya había terminado, la aldea de Kaede se veía a lo lejos, Sango despertó y abrazo a Inuyasha por inercia sobre su cuello, pero no soltó el agarre que tenía sobre él, pues el abrazo de la madrugada era más que un pretexto para que sus latidos permaneciera unidas una sola vez, esperando un recuentro, el Sol ya salio por completo, el viaje ha terminado, o al menos, se ha pausado, para prolongarse cuando sea necesario, cuando el destino lo dicte de nuevo, detener este sentimiento era un pequeño sacrificio para prolongarlo.


	3. Capítulo III: Ecos

**Capítulo III**

_**ECOS**_

Después de llegar a la aldea y contar un montón de anécdotas sobre la pelea con Naraku, Sango e Inuyasha durmieron por un pequeño momento ya que la noche anterior la ocuparon en el viaje de regreso a la aldea, el Sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando despertaron y se unieron a los demás en la choza de Kaede, comieron un poco y comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que haría enseguida, al parecer ninguno quería separarse del grupo, aunque el camino ya había terminado todos estaban de acuerdo en que podía prolongarse, Miroku incluso sugirió vivir en la aldea de Kaede, a nadie parecía molestarle, el resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera agradable para todos en la choza, la noche caía lenta para cubrir el cielo, las luciérnagas hacían su aparición en pares, tercias y algunas solitarias que brillaban entre los árboles, todos salieron de la choza y pasearon por la pequeña aldea disfrutando del paisaje nocturno que ofrecía aquella época.

Sango llevaba su nuevo hirakotsu en su espalda durante el paseo, no sabía porque pero una extraña sensación le impedía estar lejos de su arma, quizás se sentía desprotegida, o quizás era el temor de volver a perder su arma, aún así el arma ya estaba con ella.

Todos se detuvieron en un lago y observaron tranquilos el infinito que se desprendía del reflejo del cielo nocturno, Miroku se acerco a Sango rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Sango. Por su parte Kagome también se acerco a Impiaza y se abrazo a uno de sus brazos, podía haber sido un momento hermoso que rozase incluso en lo perfecto se volvía un momento terriblemente incomodo para Sango e Inuyasha, mientras los segundos transcurrían todo parecía peor para ellos, hace unos días amaban a la persona que estaba a su lado ahora no saben si quiera si esa persona será indicada para unificar una vida, Sango e Inuyasha se miraba de manera discreta, pasaban tan desapercibidas sus miradas que no se percataban de que el otro también compartía esas miradas extrañas, esas miradas nocturnas que por alguna extraña razón no chocaban para acabar con todo esto, hiraikotsu comenzó a vibrar de la nada, los mismo hizo tessaiga, Sango e Inuyasha inmediatamente te voltearon a ver, algo pasaba pero no sabían que era, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo e incluso Kirara se percataron de que algo raro pasaba, incluso sintieron las vibraciones que las armas emanaban.

- Hay un demonio cerca estén atentos - dijo Inuyasha que desenvaino a tessaiga

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el demonio hizo su aparición, era un reptil con forma humanoide, este ataco con gran fuerza, después de varios ataques fallidos por ambas partes el demonio ataco a Sango a gran velocidad, parecía que el golpe era inminente, Sango sólo acertó a defenderse con hiraikotsu, el demonio fu rechazado a la misma velocidad por el arma que vibro de nuevo y desprendió pequeños rayos de sus granates, Sango lo lanzo contra el enemigo, y en menos de un segundo la batalla ya había terminado, todos se quedaron estupefactos por la demostración del arma, era demasiado poderosa, Miroku y Kagome corrieron hacia Sango.

- ¿Estás bien Sango?

- Sí Kagome, gracias.

- Si me permites una observación Sango, eso fue demasiado extraño, ese halo y los rayos en tu arma no son normales, ¿qué hizo Totosai con ella? -

Inuyasha sintió un poco de angustia con la preguntas, temía que Miroku o Kagome pensarán mal de que él hubiera prestado su colmillo para la creación de la nueva arma, pero lo que más lo consterno fue la respuesta de Sango, un frío atravesó su espina no era consiente de lo que podía comenzar o dejar de pensar.

- O no hizo nada especial Miroku, consiguió huesos de un demonio excepcional e increíble, por eso ahora es más potente mi arma, gracias a ese gran demonios, aunque desconozco su nombre.

- Eso es genial, aunque ahora tal vez seas más fuerte que yo.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Miroku y se mantuvieron un rato más en el lago, poco después se disponían a regresar a la choza para descansar, todos caminaron juntos, por primera vez Sango e Inuyasha se encontraban uno frente al otro entre la caminata y la confusión de los caminantes sus manos comenzaron a rozarse, hasta que por fin quedan entrelazadas, por pocos instantes, pues todos los rodeaban, así que soltaron su agarré, sus rostros rojos brillaban bajo la noche, sus pensamientos dejaron de ser confusos por parte de los dos, el rojo descendió conforme los caminantes avanzaban y platicaban de diferentes cosas, pero el pensamiento no descendió por que ahora era más claro que nunca, eso era cariño, ellos se querían, quizás era muy pronto para llamarlo amor, pero al menos sabían que se querían él uno al otro, y aunque no podían acercarse, sus armas les ayudaban a intimar, a guardar este secreto bajo llave, no podían hablarse directamente sobre el temo, pero los ecos de sus armas bien hacían saber a uno que estaba protegido por el otro, sin importar lo que pasase, sin necesidad de verse incluso, se sabían del otro lado de sus hombros, el aroma de la noche fue perfecto para ocultar entre esta pequeña multitud de gente a dos amantes dispuestos a callar por el bien común, quizás ahora era lo mejor, pero no sabían hasta cuando serían capaces de callar un sentimiento que gritaba desesperado salir a flote, pero por ahora, es mejor así, discreto, sólo con el consentimiento y certeza de su existencia, gracias a ellos, pero esto germinara entre el secreto, para florecer después en una vida incierta que les depara.


	4. Capítulo IV: El Bosque de la Luz

**Capítulo IV**

_**El Bosque de la Luz**_

Los días pasaron en la fragilidad de las nubes y los árboles que los guardaban, mínimo había transcurrido una semana desde aquella noche frente al lago, Kagome advirtió que regresaría a su época por algunos días, después de la muerte de Naraku había olvidado por completo su otra vida, prometió no tardar mientras todos se despedían frente al pozo, todo era normal, salvo que Inuyasha está vez no trataba de detener a Kagome de su partida.

Unas horas después de la partida de Kagome Miroku también se disponía a partir, Sango e Inuyasha ofrecieron acompañarlo pero este se negó, pues tenía que hacer cosas muy personales con su antiguo maestro Mushin y contarle sobre el fin de la maldición que había perseguido a sus antepasados por dos generaciones, a pesar de todo Miroku acepto que Kirara y Shippo le acompañaran, ya que ahora sin el agujero negro era propenso a los demonios más fuertes, partió al atardecer, sólo se quedaron Sango e Inuyasha en la aldea de Kaede, pues ellos no tenía nadie que los esperara para felicitarles por el fin del viaje, o preocupara por sus heridas externas e internas, ambos se fueron a la choza de Kaede mientras esta preparaba la cena para todos.

Las horas pasaron tenues en la choza el silencio acompañaba la discreción de esa noche, ni Inuyasha ni Sango y menos Kaede gesticulaban o exhalaban alguna palabra al otro, un habitante llamo a la choza e informo de un extraño ente que estaba apareciendo en una cueva al norte de ahí, Kaede intuyo que se trataba de un demonio así que Sango e Inuyasha estuvieron dispuestos a ir después del mensaje de Mioga días antes sobre la aparición de nuevos demonios después de la muerte de Naraku. Sango se puso su traje de exterminadora y partió junto a Inuyasha quien se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda al principio se negó pero termino cediendo después de una pequeña discusión, ambos emprendieron el camino a aquella cueva acompañados de la noche, las estrellas amordazaban el cielo con su luz, la ausencia de la luna hacía más fuerte su aura luminosa, los árboles tristes comenzaban a despojarse de sus hojas, el otoño era anunciado.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la supuesta cueva que en realidad era una gruta, ambos la examinaron por fuera hasta que se decidieron a entrar, había grandes cantidades de agua caliente dentro, el agua variaba en su profundidad conforme se adentraban, subía y bajaba de la cintura a sus rodillas, las piedras erosionadas eran hermosas para la vista al igual que la infinidad de cavidades cavernosas, pero esa noche era todo menos hermoso, se respiraba algo raro, y la única fuente de visión era la antorcha de Sango que cada vez alumbraba menos por la cantidad de vapor del agua hirviendo, de pronto algo parecía escabullirse por el agua.

- ¿Has oído eso Inuyasha?

- Sí, ten cuidado por favor.

Ambos se colocaron en pose de combate tocando sus espaldas en uno con el otro, el silencio se apodero de todo el lugar, se escuchaba el agua caer y el crujir del fuego en la antorcha, una ventisca azoto a los dos acompañante apagando la antorcha, la oscuridad devoro el lugar sólo se escuchaban pequeños susurros.

- No te alejes Sango

- Estoy justo atrás de ti.

Inuyasha cogió la mano de Sango y esperaron, no sabía que pero esperaban, un pequeña luz, diminuta incluso para percibir, la luz se acerco a ellos hasta convertirse en una mujer rodeada en un halo de luz, era hermosa, de cabello rojo, sus facciones eran perfectas, nariz y labios coordinados, sus ojos casi tan rojos como su cabello no auguraban nada bueno.

- ¿Qué quieres mujer demonio, por qué no dejas de atormentar a los individuos que pasan por aquí?

- Pequeño mitad demonio hay cosas que no lograras tener a tu alcance, no tengo un razón, pero este es mi lugar, aquí descanso yo así que a todos los intrusos los expulsare, y eso los incluye a ustedes dos amantes, se que ocultan en sus mentes, esas armas terminaran por unirlos y a la vez destruir todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Sango e Inuyasha se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar eso de la mujer, pero el tiempo no fue perdido Sango arrojo a Hiraikotsu y rápidamente acabo con la mujer demonio, por un momento parecía que todo había terminado Hiraikotsu fue atrapado a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar, Sango ataco rápido después de lo dicho por el demonio "amantes" algo en su cabeza no quería escuchar esa palabra, no con Inuyasha, a pesar de lo que había pasado no podía permitirse si quiera pensar en un amor que más que no le correspondía, no entendía Sango se monto a Hiraikotsu en su espalda y se preparo para salir de la gruta con Inuyasha cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, el suelo se quebró y comenzaron a caer entre las rocas, la caída duro varios segundos primero cayo Inuyasha, después Sango cayo justo encima de él, quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos se perdieron el uno con el otro hasta que despertaron de su letargo, no se habían percatado de por que había luz, o cómo se habían logrado ver a pesar de estar en una cueva, miraron a su alrededor, parecía un enorme bosque, pero era subterráneo, emergía luz de algunas plantas, y varios hongos gigantes era totalmente luminosos y transparentes, era algo inusual pero agradable para la vista, no se veía una salida cerca y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito el luminoso bosque, había viento, se escuchaba entre los árboles gigantes, movía el cabello de los dos, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos que se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a andar en lo desconocido, también con un sentimiento desconocido, la luces parecían crecer por su sendero, las armas vibraban por el contacto entre los dos y parecían guiados a un lugar que no conocían, el día comenzó, el sol salio pero ahí no llegaba la luz de este, sólo estaban las luces extrañas del bosque, sólo eso y ellos.


	5. Capítulo V: Claroscuro

**Capítulo V**

**Claroscuro**

El bosque luminoso se hacía más profundo y menos espectral conforme Sango e Inuyasha se adentraban en él, la flora se mecía de un lado a otro, como si el viento la moviera, pero el viento era inexistente en el enorme bosque, tenían también sonido, como si se comunicaran las pequeñas plantas con los hongos luminosos y los árboles de leve luz azul, sus manos seguían entrelazadas y continuaron así durante un largo tiempo en el que recorrieron el bosque en una sola dirección, las horas parecían minutos, sus palabras no se cruzaron en ningún momento, por fin se detuvieron, era un claro en medio del enorme bosque luminoso.

De nuevo la flora comenzó a mecerse, diferentes sonidos emergieron de la nada, Sango e Inuyasha ya se preparaban para una batalla, pero una luz nació del claro mientras se movía con la misma sintonía melódica de la flora luminosa, la luz ámbar se posó frente a ellos y brillo casi como el fuego, el movimiento se detuvo y toda la flora dejo de brillar, la luz brillo con más fuerza todavía, haciendo que Sango e Inuyasha se cubrieran los ojos, la luz se despejo y una voz salio de ella.

- No crean que están perdidos jóvenes, su entusiasmo me agregada.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres de nosotros, muestra tu verdadera forma y déjanos salir de aquí. - Inuyasha desenvaino a tessaiga con furia y se preparaba para atacar pero Sango tomo su brazo.

- Déjalo hablar Inuyasha, sólo así saldremos. - Inuyasha volvió a enfundar su arma.

- Tranquilo mortal, has caso a los consejos de tu inteligente amor, hay cosas efímeras y otras aún peores que comienzan, que emergen y son desconocidas para todos ustedes allá arriba, desde la muerte del conjunto de demonios que ustedes llamaban "Naraku" un montón de sucesos se han desatado, y ustedes dos son los únicos capaces de poner fin a esto.

- Vamos espectro ve al grano.

- Guarda tu ímpetu demonio, si no explico bien esto no podrán entenderlo, en fin, hay varios lugares sagrados debajo de la tierra, están en uno de ellos, este es conocido como bosque de las almas, todas esas luces que ven alrededor son almas, un montón de demonios han conseguido aún más poder que el mismo Naraku, ustedes son la única esperanza de rescatar estos lugares.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?

- Primero te hablaré de consecuencias, las almas que descansan sobre estos recintos están siendo alteradas, y las que tratan de llegar después de la muerte física se están perdiendo o son devoradas por los demonios que han invadido nuestros lugares, hay una fractura en el tiempo que puede costarnos el futuro en estos momentos, los demonios podría tener intervención incluso sobre las deidades y los dioses, lo que dejaría vulnerable este mundo y una pelea de demonios a esa escala sólo puede llevar a la destrucción completa de todo lo que conocemos bajo el cielo, en estos momentos somos inmunes a los males de estos demonios, pero no podemos detenerlos, nos falta fuerza y los objetos que los mantenían fuera de estos lugares han sido destruidos.

- ¿Entonces como pretendes que nosotros derrotemos a esos demonios? Te das cuenta que soy una humana y él un hanyou.

- Sí mujer sabemos bien que son, y tienen cualidades de las que nosotros nos hemos desprendido desde estos acontecimientos, no puedo decir más, mi fuerza es escasa por eso ahora soy una luz, deben encontrar el bastón de huesos, esta aquí en el bosque, al final del pequeño río del norte, ya han transitado por él en su camino hacia aquí, es la única manera de transportarse por estos sitios y de defenderlos, encontraran en ese bastón una afilador muy útil lamento decir esto así pero son la única opción que quedan e irán a la deriva, busquen el bastón purifiquen los sitios de los demonios, estaremos guiado de alguna manera su camino.

La luz desapareció sin dejar rastro, la flora volvía a mecerse sin viento, el chirrido emergió y descendió casi al instante algunas flores dejaron de crear luz, sólo unas cuantas lo hacían y formaban una senda luminosa con dirección al norte, sabían que significaba, aunque ignoraban el significado real detrás de toda está misión. ¿Qué estará sucediendo en la superficie, sus amigos estarán bien? Eran preguntas comunes que intrigaban pero se convertían en efímeras molestias al saber que el destino de ellos pendía de sus manos, que lo que ellos hicieran es lo que amoldaría y daría rumbo a lo que verás, si es que vuelven a la superficie.

Llegaron hasta donde el río detenía su cause, buscaron por unos segundos y encontraron el bastón sobre un pedestal, intentaron acercarse pero un campo de energía ya debilitado cubría el pedestal dónde la vieja arma de hueso descansaba, Inuyasha sólo desenfundo se arma y el campo de energía termino por desvanecerse, el bastón era un enorme hueso que en su punta terminaba con tres picos curvos que se unían a una perla azul, Sango cogió el arma y una luz rodeo el ambiente, tessaiga ahora tenía una coloración azulada, hiraikotsu por su parte emitía luces cada que tessaiga palpitaba, Sango apunto el arma al río y un portal verde/azul se abrió ante ellos, Inuyasha tomó la mano de Sango y se sumergieron en el portal, parecía que todo se aceleraba durante el breve viaje de apenas unos segundos, cuando el viaje concluyo se encontraban dentro del agua salieron rápidamente a flote y se dirigieron a la orilla, estaban en algo parecido a una enorme cueva, a diferencia de que la iluminación del lugar sólo era creada por antorchas, tenía en enorme lago sucio frente a ellos y un castillo púrpura frente a ellos, unos pétalos luminosos cayeron sobre la entrada de castillo, ahora sabían su objetivo, Inuyasha desenvaino a tessaiga y corrió al lugar, Sango hizo lo propio con hiraikotsu, corrieron codo a codo hasta la puerta del castillo, sus armas vibraban, sus corazones calidos guerreaban, pero apenas comenzaban a respirar una dosis de verdad.


End file.
